The Sort Of Twilight Story
by Kitsa Sharu
Summary: A/N: This is not a true Twilight Story... I got closer. but before I could move any closer, I knew I made a big mistake.
1. Prolouge: He Cheats Too Much!

Prologue:

_**He Cheats... He Lies... He Loved.**_

_**Jenny's POV**_:

_It was the day I could say that I'd never forget. The whole thin fitting into the one phrase I hoped was a lie. The one phrase that had to be fraud, the one phrase that I came up with, I hoped was not real._

_It was though. Every glisten of rain I could bet on it. It was though true. It was. I didn't care what happened. He was supposed to love __**me **__but he did not. _

_He loved many, such as Kelsie, Jennifer, Miko, and Youki. Nothing may compare to the day I read the true lies he had put upon us. Youki, his love, his meaningless lover. The one thou he used to cheat upon us. _

_I gave him my heart and the next day he gave it away. I told him this he'd say, "Well they needed one for charity" Oh yes. Right. Charity? Even if you were the richest man on earth you would not give it to __**charity**__. _

_Now, since I believe him, I have the one curse I've always had become worse…_

_No I'm not just werewolf…_

_I'm vampire too…And You look at me and ask, how's that possible… It's me being stupid. I was part of the werewolf family. But right when he came back, I loved him. The Vampire I mean. He bit me. Then… well the werewolves didn't know. Only knew that I __**reeked**__ but still. And now, they changed me too. I am both. Playing at the game forever. How long will it take them to find out???_

_Then I met Jordan. My dream you could say. He broke my best friend's heart is all. Why? __**Who knows…**__ I hate him though. Now at least._

_Jordan and I loved for all of a month until he told me that it was time for him to move on. I forgot about him for a year, at least I tried. Then, he came back. He fooled with my mind. Told me he saw us marrying, having a litter of werewolves. I only sobbed my heart out. _

_Then I took a fact of staying in my cave for a long time. Never came out, and when I did, he met me in the woods by pure accident._

_Ironic isn't it. That we met. It was of course, very ironic. So soon we talked. And one night he played his favorite song along the beach. We talked and laughed and danced a slow dance only once when snap he kissed me. I kissed back, until I realized about Jennifer. I couldn't do this. No. But I did, that sick perverted thing let me too._

_When we got back together I went to his house. Then realizing he had I guest I waited at the door. Then… I realized it was Youki. He was cheating on me and Jennifer, more Jennifer then me, with Youki. I can't forgive him. But in the end we were together again. I didn't know how long I could take it anymore._

_Every time I gave him a chance he used it and gave it 3 fouls. 3 strikes your out right? But you can still bat right? No. Not now. Not in this game of baseball. You can only bat once in a game…_

_But the question is…_

_How many games will he play? _


	2. Chapter 1: The Loud Song of Voices

Chapter 1: The unusually loud song of voices

A/N: Okay so I'll start with the simple stuff, how they met. How they mated and all those disgusting gory details!!! ***** laughs * Anyway, it's weird, and I saw my best friend go through this over YOUTUBE chats. So for her please read this.

Enjoy and please Review :)

Jenny's POV:

I growled and felt my anger rising.

"He did _**WHAT?**_" I snarled cruelly. I was pissed now. I could feel my paws sinking into the ground as I growled and fought back the pissed off feeling.

"He… Left me." Kelsie sighed, "Look it's not his fault. He just, isn't for me."

I broke. I snapped. I snarled, and for god's sake I freaked the flip out, "No this isn't nothing little girl. I'm going to go _kill_ this guy. With my bare hands."

"Please don't."

"_**Look what he did to you! I'm not that stupid. And believe me. I'm going to kill him."**_ My voice had turned violated and violent.

Kelsie nodded and just seemed to agree. I stormed away though. I won't listen thanks. I'm okay with being stubborn. I am, and usually I'm not pissed off so much. But just the way he acts makes me want to kill his ass for being so dirty.

As I let my anger melt slowly as a sloth I was bolting faster then a any other thing around.

I'm an endangered species some say. I don't just turn human-wolf. But around any other animal on planet earth, and don't include also vampire-any-animal-on-earth, switch.

I ran, I was morphing over and over into different shapes. Kelsie and my father would kill me if they knew how I was acting. Self-centered as I am, I'd never let them. I listened, focusing and the one voice that I never used to care about.

In our tribe, being large as any, it was hard to find any certain wolf. We had them all spread over the 50 states. For Christ's sake, it was hard enough trying to think at all with everyone thinking over me. Damn idiots.

I ran concentrating on where in God's name the damn voice was coming from. It began to piss me off, I kept running though, closing my eyes letting my new founded wings take over.

Yes I can hear the wolves' thoughts. Though I may not be a wolf. As annoying and mystical and crazy and just asking for the bent rules act, it's true. Except when I'm a Cat. Then I don't hear anything but one voice. Any voice I wish to hear. So then I dropped and began running on my paws.

My cat legs were aching. One bad thing as too being a multi-changing idiot, I couldn't run _**forever**_. I jumped into mid air, and tried to focus more intently, even though I only heard his voice anyway. Finally I gave up and turned eagle again, the crowd of voices pissed me off so I screamed in my head, **shut up! I'm looking for someone and everyone within ten million billion miles is clogging my thoughts. So shut up already! **

It didn't go quite dead silent. Most voices from California to Florida were still screaming in my ears, but he must be somewhere in between because I heard him too. Loud and clear, yes definitely it was hard to miss.

But soon as I approached my mind was crowded up again. Whoa they really didn't get the message, I thought, yet as I landed I heard the voices screaming again and my head wasn't yet hurting. I focused, and it began to hurt (My brain), I heard him thinking: **So someone's looking for me. Well whoever you are you better be a girl, because I don't want to be punched today.**

I thought back a reply but they wouldn't hear it unless I was a wolf or a cat they'd never hear. I soared down under the trees and landed on a branch.

There he was, Mr. Gunna-Get-His-Ass-Kicked! That sucks for him. I turned silently into a wolf and jumped onto the ground.

"Hey Ass. Why don't you fess up and turn human? 'Cause I don't got all day." I spat. The voices clouded my mind. **GO AWAY!** I screamed in my head and then it died to a buzzing. I really needed to scream. Then a voice rang in my head.

**Hey look, I was right, it's a girl. Hmm. Well she's in for some fun tonight.**

I growled in my head:** Hey ass wipe, the only thing close to fun that YOUR getting is my fist in your face!**


	3. Chapter 2: Big Mistakes

_Chapter 2: Big Mistakes_Jordan's POV

I liked this girl's thoughts. She keeps herself to the point and doesn't hesitate. But I wasn't expecting that she'd be so serious as to punch _**me**_ when I morphed human again.

I stood up and cracked my back ready to feel her soft looking lips hit mine, like most girls' lips, but instead right at my moment of blindness while my human eyes adjusted to the gloom I felt a strong rock hard, white knuckled hand hit my nose. All was silent except a small _pop_ sound when the fist made contact with my now-bleeding nose. I held it and groaned. I was about to punch back when something stopped me.

I looked into the girl's eyes. Anger really didn't lay their only pain and horror. Did I look that bad? I saw softness and I knew that must be the first punch she's ever made. Maybe I could give her the satisfaction and not hit her back.

Plus, she's a girl, and again, she's beautiful for a werewolf. Not dark skinned, like most, and not hard eyed either. Also she had brown Hershey chocolate eyes and honey brown hair. She had the prettiest face and pretty pale skin. I'd almost mistake her for a vampire but her smell was a mix, part vampire, part werewolf, and part… AniNim?

AniNims are like pixies, but human size. They are gentle and hate hurting anything but mythical creatures like only a unicorn a year or some gay ass rule like that. AniNims also morph into any animal they want, but can only hear each other's thoughts if in their Chinese Zodiac form.

Like an AniNim in the year of the dog could only hear other AniNims when in pixie, human, or dog form. Yet when in those forms they only hear thoughts from other animals in the same form. Human morphed AniNims only hear other human morphed AniNims. The same goes for dogs or cats or rats or horses or any other form. Only when they are pixies can they hear all the thoughts. Yet when they turn into their Chinese Zodiac, they can hear _werewolf and vampire's_ thoughts.

Being an AniNim would seem so hard to me. But which was she, an AniNim, a vampire, or a werewolf? Is it _**possible**_ to be all three?

I felt confused. This…girl… as hot and sexy as she was I really needed to focus.

"Look… Sorry. Only reason though is because I hear all your damn friends yelling at me in my head. They need to stop screaming." She told me. Her voice was velvet, soft and young. She had to be my age and she had to be taken.

All the more reason to have fun with her, but I tried to keep _**those**_ thoughts in my head.

"It's fine. What's this all about though?" As fast as I was at healing, I wasn't doing so well.

She came towards me and I tumbled over, slightly afraid. She reached down and pulled me up gently then bent my nose and frowned as she pulled something from her bag, as she helped patch up my nose with her hands which seemed to be burning hot one second, then freezing cold, then Luke warm, she smiled.

"You made my friend cry." She whispered, her hands zipping back and forth, making my head hurt. I felt slightly propelled to kiss the candy apple colored lips with my own but I just looked into her eyes, corny as I may be.

"Which one? I'm guessing you have lots."

She giggled and smiled, "Kelsie."

"Oh… She's…clingy you know?" I as finding it hard to focus when such a beautiful face was so near mine.

She let her hands drop back to her sides and the pain in my middle-center face eased off.

"Awe. Well I understand. Sorry, temper probs. You know? It's never really been that bad. I've never actually—" Sudden screams filled my head and I knew she heard them because she rubbed her head. She had good thought control. I hadn't heard her thoughts once yet.

Jenny:** Jordan! Are you okay? That crazy woman punched you! Then what did she tell you!? I saw you leaning so close together and then you thought some kind of disgusting thoughts and it was scary!  
**

Crystal(My mate): **Jordan pooh are you alright??? I'll kill that girl. Did she**_** kiss**_** you? **

Me: **Shut up! No she didn't and… SHUT UP!**

I heard the voices leave and only small worried whispers were exchanged between both girls.

"Owe… they yell kind a loud." The girl said.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked.

"Jenny."

"Really? That's two of my friends' name." I said, quietly wondering about how odd that was.

"Well… Sorry don't know how you can forgive me."

"Oh come on you know you horny around me."

"Random much? And No not really."

"I can make you."

"No you can't"

I got closer. But before I could speak, I think I made a big mistake.


End file.
